


You're Not Fooling Anyone

by CastielsHeart



Series: Promptober 2018 Drabbles [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Castiel (Supernatural), Alpha Castiel/Omega Dean Winchester, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Firefighter Castiel, Firefighter Dean Winchester, M/M, Medic Castiel, Omega Dean, Omega Dean Winchester, Omega Verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-05
Updated: 2018-10-05
Packaged: 2019-07-25 19:22:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16204034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CastielsHeart/pseuds/CastielsHeart
Summary: Dean is a firefighter and an omega.  He has worked hard to earn the respect of the other betas and alpha with his company.  That all gets threatened when a new alpha medic/firefighter joins the company.  Will Dean's attraction to Castiel Novak ruin what he has built.Day Five Prompt: Firefighter/Medic





	You're Not Fooling Anyone

Dean Winchester was sort of an enigma. The first thing of note about him was he was a 6'1" tall omega. That in and of itself was highly unusual. Omegas rarely were above 5'6" and they most certainly were not built broad and strong like Dean. Dean's only real omega characteristics look wise were his pouty lips, his candy green eyes and his lushes eyelashes. Before presenting at the age of 15, not one person in Dean's life ever thought for a moment he would be an omega.

Another strange thing to some about Dean is that he is a firefighter and a damn good one. He enjoyed his profession and he didn't take crap from any of the alphas and betas in his company. At first some had raised a stink about an omega being allowed to do such work. Dean made it a point to show he was capable and to suppress anything that would show him as an omega. He didn't discuss his personal life outside of work. He took suppressants six months out of the year and then the other half of the year he planned his vacations to coincide with his heats. Dean wished suppressants were safe enough to take all the time so that his biology didn't interfere so much. At least until Dean was ready to consider having a family.

Dean was good friends with one of his fellow firefighters. His name was Benny and he was an alpha with a thick Louisiana accent. Dean would occasionally go out for an after work drink with Benny but that was it. Benny was pretty whipped by his omega mate Andrea anyway. It was no secret who called the shots in that relationship.

Dean was a little on edge today because they were adding a new guy to the company. He was a paramedic that had cross-trained as a firefighter. Their chief Bobby thought that this new guy's skills as a medic would be a huge benefit to the company. Dean didn't disagree but Dean was always worried when someone new came along because he always felt that his position was precarious.

Bobby held a company wide meeting that morning at 8am to introduce them to their new team member. Dean found himself fidgeting in his seat waiting for Bobby to show and get this over with. Bobby came out of his office with the new alpha and Dean tried really hard not to stare. This alpha was so hot and just Dean's type too. Damn! He was about Dean's height, if not a bit shorter. He had dark messy sex hair and an athletic trim physic. Dean caught sight of the guy's gorgeous blue eyes and he felt just a hint of slick try to escape his hole. Damn Dean wished he was on his suppressants.

"Guys this is Castiel Novak. He comes to us from the Lawrence ambulance service. He is an excellent medic and came through the firefighters' training with top marks. I expect you to welcome him and help him get acclimated to his new job." Bobby announced. After that Novak went to sit on the other side of the room for Dean. Dean had to suppress a whine that Castiel didn't come sit next to him. It was best though that he stay away from the attractive alpha.

The day went by pretty quickly. They had a few minor calls but nothing serious. Dean had avoided only the most professional contact with Novak. That was until the end of the day when it was time to shower and go home. Dean was just headed out and not watching where he was going. He ran smack dab into Novak. They both grumbled sorry to one another. Then Dean inhaled Cas' apple pie scent and found himself balling his hand in the front of Novak's Lawrence Firefighter t-shirt. Dean looked up into those blue eyes and forgot himself and where he was. They were about to kiss when Dean heard someone clear their throat.

Dean and Castiel jumped back from each other. It was then that Dean realized he had slicked down his thigh. Novak stepped around Dean and headed to the showers like nothing had happened. Dean turned around to face his friend Benny. He tried to school his face like nothing was amiss. Benny looked at Dean friendly but said, "Dean you're not fooling anyone. We can all smell it on both of you. It's okay. None of us are going to think any less of you. You've more than earned your place here." Dean simply nodded at Benny and left. He needed to get home so he could clean up again and think about all this.

Dean went home and took his third shower of the day cursing his traitor of a body. After getting dressed in comfy clothes, he sat on the couch and thought long and hard about today. Was Benny right? Would they not think less of him? Was it too much to hope that they wouldn't? Dean was brought out of his reverie when he heard a key in the front door.

Dean looked up as Castiel came through the door. Dean just looked at him unsure what to say at the moment. "Dean are you okay?" Castiel asked.

"Yeah just a little spooked. I should have known we wouldn't be able to hide it from them. They aren't idiots." Dean said truthfully. 

"Dean you were there first. I don't want to make this hard for you." Castiel said sitting next to Dean on the couch letting their knees touch.

"Cas don't do that. It'll be okay. We'll just be honest with them. I mean it isn't a secret I am an omega or anything. You've worked so hard for this and I won't let my hang ups ruin this. Besides once we get past the awkwardness, it might be quite fun to work together." Dean said grinning at his boyfriend.

Cas smiled back. "You are so sexy up there on that ladder."

"Really how sexy am I?" Dean asked coyly. 

"You know just how sexy you are Dean." Cas said before capturing Dean lips in a bruising kiss. The next thing Dean knew he was wrapped in his alpha's arms and all the stress from the day was gone. Dean actually purred when Cas took his hand and led him to the bedroom. They really should be figuring out what they were going to do for dinner but right now Cas needed his omega and Dean needed his alpha. That was all that matter.


End file.
